everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Haydée Plusbelle
Haydée Plusbelle is the daughter of Desirs from Fairer-than-a-Fairy by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. She is the cousin of Noemie Plusbelle. Info Name: Haydée Plusbelle Age: 18 Parent's Story: Fairer-than-a-Fairy Roommate: Diane Tity Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be the world's best makeup artist. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at applying make-up. Storybook Romance Status: Robin Tity is my boyfriend. He is a handsome, talented young man. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be a little nosy and want to know everything. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. It's fun! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm terrible at sports. Best Friends Forever After: My cousins, Noemie, Simon, Urbain, and Isidore. Character Appearance Haydée is of average height, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a light green dress with pink ribbons on it. Personality Haydée is an outspoken, adventurous girl who likes exploring. She can be very nosy and get in other peoples' business. She is fond of doing makeup and owns all sorts of cosmetics. Biography Hello there! I'm Haydée Plusbelle. I'll tell you about my mom Desirs, but I'll make it quick since I HATE exposition. She was a princess kidnapped by the fairy Nabote. She befriended another princess, Fairer-than-a-Fairy. She was sent to fetch the Rouge of Youth, but an evil fairy sent a spirit to make her ugly. She was rescued by a prince, who later saved her again from an execution. He turned out to be Fairer-than-a-Fairy's brother. I am the only child of Desirs and her prince. I am close with Noemie, one of my cousins on my dad's side, who is Fairer-than-a-Fairy's daughter. On my mom's side, my cousins include Simon Paisible, Urbain Palais, and Isidore L'Orange. I like Ever After High. It's such a fun place. There's a lot of students here. I'm pretty popular here, and I've got lots of friends. But I'm nice even to the unpopular kids. Being kind goes a long way. I am a skilled makeup artist, and I'm in Princess Design, where I learn to apply makeup to other princesses. I have a column in the school fashion magazine giving tips to other girls on how to do their makeup. I like makeup myself, but sometimes I put on way too much makeup. Isidore always tells me that too much makeup is trashy. But I have a lot of fun applying it! Noemie and I get along well, but we can be pretty competitive, especially at video games. We also get competitive over who can apply the best makeup to someone else. While I am the daughter of Desirs, the Storybook of Legends has been pushing me to marry my cousin Isidore since Isidore's destiny requires that he marry his cousin. I can't think of anything grosser than that. I like Isidore, but only as a friend. We've never been in love with each other and never will be. I know it's custom in Féerie, but I think that custom's really outdated. We should be allowed to marry who we want. You've got to let your heart lead the way, and my heart's with Robin, not Isidore. In the end, though, I hope that all the ones I love will get happy endings! Trivia *Haydée's surname refers to her aunt Fairer-than-a-Fairy. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Danielle Judovits. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy (La Force) Category:NibiruMul's OCs